


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°34 : Pouvoir illimité

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Loki n'hésite pas à faire référence à un moment douloureux du passé de Nick Fury...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « 99 Problems » de Hugo
> 
> Remarque : Vous ne pourrez pas me lancer de pierres, ha ha, puisque je suis retournée dans l'univers merveilleux du crack xD  
> Je m'excuse également d'avance pour le crossover avec Star Wars, mais quand j'ai vu un montage photo qui comparait les deux situations (Mace / Sidious & Nick / Loki), j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire ce drabble x')

\- ... avoir le pouvoir, le pouvoir illimité...

À ces mots, Nick Fury se figea, statue au regard alarmé. Ses souvenirs le transportèrent dans son ancienne vie, celle du Jedi Mace Windu...

« Pouvoir illimité ». Un flash bleu électrique. Un moignon douloureux. Des yeux jaunes. Un sourire machiavélique, mêlé de triomphe...

Mace Windu amputé par Anakin Skywalker, et laissé pour mort par Darth Sidious.

Fury sentit l'angoisse monter en lui, et le regard que lui lançait Loki – malicieux, sadique, comme celui d'une personne qui connaissait un secret et qui s'en servait avec habileté –, ce regard ne l'aidait pas à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Foutu dieu. Foutu Sith. Foutu univers, même.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 114.
> 
> Petite note de l'auteure : Si Leia22 passe par là, je m'excuse de nouveau pour le crossover avec Star Wars ^^' (ma pauvre, tu risques d'en déguster beaucoup en décembre avec le calendrier de l'Avent xD)


End file.
